L
by coffeelover98
Summary: Pertemuan kembali Shiho dan Shinichi setelah jatuhnya BO yang menyisakan banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab. On-hold/hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**L **

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

L for Lies

Rumah besar itu tampak meriah dengan siraman cahaya lampu. Belasan pasang tamu dengan busana _couture_ tampak saling bercengkrama satu sama lainnya. Malam itu seorang pengusaha real estate yang sukses dan istrinya, mengadakan _dinner party_ sebagai penghormatan untuk sahabat mereka, duta besar negara N yang akan ditempatkan di Japan.

_Chandelier_ besar dan lilin-lilin langsing panjang bersanding cantik dengan _silverware_ dan gelas-gelas kristal. Nama para tamu telah tertera di masing-masing kursi dimana tuan rumah dan istri duduk di kedua ujung meja. Sedangkan sang dubes duduk disamping kanan tuan rumah.

Shiho Miyano ,_chemical analyst_, tampak cantik dengan little blue dress yang membalut perawakannya dengan sempurna. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan putra tuan rumah, yang tampak gugup dan menjatuhkan sendoknya sekali ketika tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan si ilmuwan.

Percakapan mereka tampak menarik bila dilihat dari luar dan mengkesampingkan sifat gelisah sang pria yang tampak kesulitan memfokuskan ke isi pembicaraan alih-alih ke mata biru si gadis.

Shiho tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika pelayan datang membawa _main course_ : _Deep Fried Garopa Fish topped with Sweet and Spicy sauce. _Matanya mengerling ke pria lain disampingnya. Pria itu menggagumi gelas tinggi didepannya seakan itu lukisan Monalisa. Para tamu lainnya masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan masing-masing dilatar belakang alunan _Bethoveen's 5__th__ symphony_. Shinichi yang duduk di samping kanan Shiho, menggeser gelasnya dan hampir menyenggol jari si gadis. Shiho yang menyadari hal itu dan berbisik pelan," _Kudo-kun_, Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu sepanjang malam ini tapi paling tidak berusahalah untuk tidak menjatuhkan sesuatu"

Shinichi merona dan menggumam tak jelas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke gadis disamping kanannya yang tampak sibuk memotong makanannya.

" Shinichi.. kamu tidak menghabiskan makananmu?" ujar Ran Mouri pelan ketika menyadari tatapan detektif itu.

" Ya.." gumam Shinichi entah ke siapa.

Shiho menoleh kesamping pria berkacamata, putra tuan rumah, dan tersenyum ketika mata mereka bertemu. Dia merasa aneh dan melayang malam ini, entah karena efek _Bourgogne Vignes_ yang baru diminumnya, atau karena kedua pria yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya tampak gugup dan gelisah. Dia memaklumi kegugupan Shintaro Fukuyama, karena ini pertama kali mereka dinner bareng walau tidak secara _private._ Tapi dia heran dengan Shinichi, yang jelas-jelas menggandeng Ran Mouri datang, terkejut melihat dia, dan wajahnya berkerut sepanjang malam. Shinichi juga menghindari tatapan menyelidiknya. Mereka memang tidak seakrab sewaktu menjadi Conan dan Ai dulu tapi sifat Shinichi sekarang membuatnya marah. Bisa-bisanya Shinichi berkelakuan demikian walau mereka sudah berminggu-minggu tak bertemu secara langsung karena Shiho sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Shinichi tentu saja sibuk dengan Ran setelah balik ke tubuh aslinya.

Tuan rumah, Sakuma Fukuyama, bangkit berdiri dan mengambil gelas sampanye, para tamu mengikutinya, terdengar suara kursi berderit dan dentingan gelas.

" Saya ucapkan selamat untuk Mr. Gilbert Smith yang akan menempati jabatan duta besar Negara N untuk Japan. Semoga selalu lancar dalam menunaikan perkerjaan demi persahabatan kedua negara. _Cheers_!" Para undangan serentak menyambut dan menyesap _wine_ ketika tiba-tiba ada jeritan dari barisan tamu sebelah kiri. Jeritan terdengar lagi, di lantai tampak sosok pria sedang meregang nyawa, ada buih putih disamping mulutnya. Shiho kaget dan menutup mulutnya, matanya berkeliaran dan menemukan tatapan Shinichi. Dia mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dan segera mengambil alih urusan dan memanggil polisi.

Shiho merutuk dalam hati, tampaknya Shinichi Kudo selalu tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh kasus selama hidupnya. Dia menemukan Ran Mouri yang tampak bingung disampingnya, tangannya mengepal erat, ada rasa khawatir dimatanya.

Shiho Miyano dan Ran Mouri tidak saling mengenal karena hanya Ai Haibara dan Ran Mouri yang tau keberadaan satu sama lainnya. Shiho menghela nafas dan menoleh ke Shintaro, " Tampaknya ada pembunuhan yang tidak terduga mengacaukan _dinner party_ ayahmu" Pria itu menggangguk tak menjawab tapi matanya tetap tak lepas dari Shinichi yang sedang mondar mandir menganalisa.

"Kamu kenal dia?" ujar Shintaro tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanya Shiho heran

"Shinichi Kudo, detektif ternama. Dia tadi kaget melihat kita, berarti dia mengenalmu"

"Umm..kami pernah bertemu di salah satu kasus dia dulu"

"Hmm.." suaranya terputus.

"Ya?"

"Ah, lupakan saja."

Shiho tersenyum,"Ceritakan padaku kapan-kapan.."

Shintaro merona," Itu tidak penting kok.."

Shiho hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menonton sang detektif menyelesaikan deduksi dan menangkap pelakunya. Ternyata pembunuhan ini sudah direncanakan sebelumnya dan motifnya cuma karena kecemburuan semata. Tersangka tidak tahan melihat korban yang hobi selingkuh. Shinichi masih tetap tajam seperti sebelumnya, ada rasa bangga terbesit di dadanya melihat kejeniusan detektif itu. Dia masih belum melupakan bagaimana dia dengan _meitantei boys_ dulu bertualangan dan memecahkan kasus.

Walau dia jelas tidak mau kembali menjadi Ai Haibara tapi kadang masa-masa itu berputar balik di kenangannya. Dia juga rindu dengan Hakase, setelah menolak tinggal dengannya dan pindah tinggal sendiri di apartemen pusat kota, Shiho kadang-kadang mampir dan membantu Hakase berbelanja _healthy food._ Hidupnya tampak tenang setelah BO hancur, pekerjaannya memuaskan dan dia akhirnya memutuskan berkencan setelah menolak banyak tawaran dari pria-pria di sekelilingnya. Shintaro merupakan pilihan tepat, mereka dikenalkan Hakase dan pria itu bukan pria yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Dia sabar mendekati Shiho dan tampak benar-benar mencintainya.

'_Andai saja..' _pikiran Shiho terhenti ketika Shintaro menepuk pundaknya.

"Tersangka sudah tertangkap dan tamu sudah mulai pulang. Ayo..kuantar kamu pulang"

Shiho mengangguk dan berdiri mengambil jas bulu dan _handbag_nya ketika terdengar panggilan namanya.

Dia menoleh dan Shinichi sedang berdiri menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Ada apa _Kudo-kun_?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar, kamu tidak keberatan kan?"

Shiho heran, tatapannya pindah ke Shintaro yang tampak lebih diam dari sebelumnya, tapi dia memberi anggukan kecil.

" Ran, kamu tunggu disini dulu, ada yang ingin kubahas dengan Miyano." Ran tampak kaget tapi ikut mengangguk juga. Matanya mengikuti kedua sosok itu meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju balkon.

"Jangan lama-lama, Kudo."

"Jadi ini salam pertamamu setelah kita sudah lama tidak bertemu?" Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya.

Shiho tersenyum mengejek "Kau yang menghindariku sepanjang malam. Kenapa? Takut karena pernah mengenal mantan criminal?"

Shinichi tiba-tiba marah dan mengguncang bahu gadis itu," Kamu tau sifatku, Haibara. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengenalimu."

"Miyano sekarang. Biasakan panggil nama itu" Shiho memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak mau melihat api kemarahan yang muncul di mata biru Shinichi. Dia tidak bisa mencerna amarah dan sifat Shinichi sekarang ini. Pria yang didepannya ini beda. Beda dengan Conan Edogawa yang dia kenal selama ini.

"Miyano..bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" ucapnya lebih lembut. Dilepaskan tangannya dan menarik wajah Shiho supaya melihat kearahnya.

"Tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya. Seperti lahir kembali" Shiho tersenyum. Ditepisnya pelan tangan Shinichi dan menarik jas bulunya lebih erat. Entah kenapa, dia merasa dingin.

"Kamu memang tampak lebih bahagia…karena kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano atau karena pria itu?"

"Pria itu? Oh, Shintaro Fukuyama". Ada kilasan aneh di mata Shiho ketika mengucap nama itu yang membuat amarah Shinichi kembali. Entah kenapa.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu bisa kencan dari semua gadis yang pernah kutau"

"Kudo, aku wanita, sama seperti wanita lainnya. Kurasa pergaulanmu dengan gadis-gadis sangat terbatas."

"Aku.. Aku tidak suka kamu meninggalkan rumah Hakase dan tinggal sendiri"

"Itu hak pribadiku, Kudo dan jangan ikut campur"

"Aku tidak mencampuri masalahmu. Tapi aku peduli padamu"

Shiho tersenyum,"Terima kasih, _Meitantei_. Kamu tampak baik-baik saja setelah menjadi Shinichi Kudo. Aku membaca banyak berita tentangmu di koran"

"Benar. Kembali menjadi diriku sangat menyenangkan, walau kadang-kadang aku merindukan masa menjadi Conan dulu"

"Ada hal-hal yang memang tidak bisa kembali, Kudo_-kun_."  
"Aku merindukan sosok Ai Haibara yang selalu bersama dengan Conan Edogawa"

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku masih tinggal di Tokyo"

"Benar, tapi aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk sering bertemu denganmu…"

"Kenapa kamu hari ini, Kudo? Ingin mengenang masa lalu dikejar-kejar BO? Kita telah bergerak maju dan tidak bisa tinggal di masa lalu lagi"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku merindukan keberadaanmu.."

Shiho tertegun dan menemukan mata Shinichi terpejam," Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa terpisah jalan, seharusnya kamu tetap tinggal di tempat Hakase dan kita bisa bersama-sama lagi"

Shinichi kembali membuka matanya dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan instens.

Shiho menggumam," Aku punya alasan sendiri, Kudo. Tentu saja aku tersanjung atas tawaran Hakase untuk tetap tinggal dengannya walau aku telah menjadi Shiho Miyano, tapi aku merasa aku harus melanjutkan hidupku dan itu lebih baik tidak melibatkan kalian"

"Kamu masih takut dengan kejaran BO? Mereka sudah lenyap, Miyano. Takkan akan kubiarkan mereka mengganggumu"

Shiho tersenyum sedih," Lakonku sebagai putri palsu yang dilindungi oleh detektif sudah selesai dan ada putri lain yang lebih pantas untuk itu"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Tidak.. Apa kamu sudah selesai bicara, Kudo? Shintaro sudah menunggu lama. Mouri-san juga"

"Kamu memanggil nama depannya.."

"Ya, ada yang salah?"

"Kita telah mengenal begitu lama, bahkan kamu tidak memanggilku Shinichi"

"Kamu ingin kupanggil begitu? Bagaimana dengan reaksi Mouri-san? Kamu benar-benar tidak peka.."

"Ada apa dengan Ran?'

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Permisi, Kudo. Aku pulang dulu.."

"Shiho!"

Shiho bergidik mendengar namanya dipanggil dan menatap Shinichi," Ada apa lagi, tuan detektif?"

Shinichi menunduk dan menggumam lemah," Kembalilah seperti dulu. Tetap disisiku..untuk.."

Shiho menyipitkan matanya,"Maksudmu.." Dia menutup matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya lagi. Ada kilasan kesedihan yang tersurat di bola mata itu.

"Kamu mabuk, Kudo." Ucapnya jelas dan singkat.

"Aku…tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku. Maafkan aku, Miyano. Umm..mungkin sampanye membuatku sedikit mabuk.."

"Kudo…jangan berbicara hal yang bahkan tidak kau mengerti sebab apa yang sudah terucapkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali lagi..selamat malam Kudo-_kun_ "

Shiho merapatkan jaket bulunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian di balkon.

"Jangan pergi.." Shiho berhenti mematung, " Jangan pergi bersamanya…" suara Shinichi lagi lebih jelas.

Shiho tetap berdiri tak menoleh," Kudo..kau memang mabuk. Jangan pulang menyetir mobil. Sampai jumpa "nada suaranya terasa dingin.

Shinichi bergidik mendengarkan suara yang mampu meretakkan tulang tulang tubuhnya. Tak pernah keinginannya sebesar itu menahan Shiho disisinya, dan dia bahkan tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya malam ini. Dipandangnya langkah gadis itu menjauh, mungkin menjauh meninggalkan dirinya dalam arti sebenarnya.

Shiho sampai ke sisi Shintaro dan membiarkan pria itu menggandengnya pulang. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dia bahkan harus membiarkan Shintaro mengulangi pertanyaannya 2 kali.

"Kamu tampak pucat, Shiho. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah, tidak. Cuaca malam yang semakin dingin mungkin membuatku mengigil" ujarnya pelan.

Shintaro tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi di sepanjang perjalanan itu. Shiho menyandarkan wajahnya di kaca jendela mobil, mengamati lampu-lampu jalanan malam, pohon sakura yang mulai mekar, sinar bulan yang tampak membayang di balik awan. Dibiarkan pikirannya berkelana mencoba menemukan jawaban yang selama ini dicarinya. Mungkin jawaban itu memang tidak ada atau tidak pernah ada.

To be continued..

AN : Yipeee.. Aku kembali lagi dengan fic Shiho x Shinichi. Aku juga lagi kepikiran nulis multi chapter fic lain tapi dengan tema yang lebih dark. Tentu saja tetap ShinShi. Yang uda merelakan waktu membaca, tolong klik tombol review yah. Kritik, ide dan saran diterima. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**L **

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

**L for Lost**

* * *

Suara rintik-rintik hujan diiringi sambaran petir membangunkan Shiho dari tidurnya. Dia menggeliat dan memegang keningnya dengan muka berkerut. Dia selalu terbangun 1-2 jam setelah memejamkan mata dan tidak bisa melanjutkannya dalam beberapa hari ini. Diliriknya jam disamping meja rias, jarum menunjukkan angka 3.35, sungguh waktu yang cocok untuk mimpi indah bukannya menggerutu diatas ranjang sambil mencegah keinginan untuk mengambil pil tidur yang terletak disamping bantalnya.

"Mungkin aku butuh sesuatu yang panas seperti susu..", gumamnya pelan. Shiho memaksa tubuhnya meninggalkan ranjangnya yang hangat ke dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah duduk di sofa sambil menggenggam cangkir susu panas dan memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya berkelana ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

_Saat itu Shintaro sedang mengantarnya pulang rumah setelah kejadian pembunuhan yang tak terduga terjadi dirumahnya. Mereka turun dari mobil dan Shintaro mengantar Shiho menuju lantai apartemennya dalam diam. Ketika sampai di pintu depan, Shiho berbalik dan menatap pria itu._

"_Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang.."_

_Shintaro tersenyum,"Ini kewajibanku, Shiho.." dia meraih dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan erat._

_Shiho tampak gugup," Err..Kamu mau mampir atau bagaimana?"_

"_Tidak. Aku harus balik pulang dulu karena keadaan rumah masih berantakan dan pita police line masih berceceran. Mungkin polisi masih memerlukan keteranganku atau bagaimana", jawab Shintaro._

"_Baiklah. Hati-hati menyetir di jalan." Shiho tampak ragu kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan meraih handbagnya utk mencari kunci. Ketika menemukannya, dia menyadari tatapan Shintaro masih lekat memandangnya. Shiho merasa wajahnya panas tapi dia menyembunyikannya dengan mencoba membuka kunci pintu dengan cepat. Tiga kali baru dia berhasil membukanya dengan sukses dengan tangan gemetar. Shiho menoleh ke pria itu, " Selamat malam.." _

_Shintaro mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi gadis itu, " Aku akan menunggumu.."_

_Shiho tampak bingung," Maksudmu?" Pria itu cuma mengangkat bahunya dan menepuk pipinya sekali. Kemudian pulang. Shiho akhirnya menutup pintu apartemennya setelah beberapa saat._

Mata Shiho terpejam ketika membayangkan adegan itu kembali. Dia larut dalam kebingungannya. Dia tahu Shintaro pria yang serius dan tak mudah menyerah, tapi pertemuannya kembali dengan Shinichi membuat pertahanan dirinya hampir menyerah. Dia tahu dia akan menyakiti pria sebaik Shintaro kalau bayangan Shinichi tetap menghantuinya. Dia ingin melepas bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Dia sudah lama hidup dalam ketakutan, apa salahnya hidup tenang, kencan dengan pria baik dan mungkin menikah suatu saat dengannya? Dia ingin memulai hidup baru lagi.

Shiho mengaduk gelas susu didepannya. Dingin. Dia bangkit dan membuang susu itu di wastafel. Dilihatnya sosok dirinya terpantul di balik cermin. Wajahnya yang pucat, rambut blondenya yang sedikit berantakan, matanya yang memerah karena kurang tidur dan bibirnya yang biasanya merah tampak memutih. _Apa yang kau cari dalam hidup, Shiho Miyano ?_ tanya bayangannya pada dirinya.

Shiho merenung dan meninggalkan wastafel itu dengan langkah panjang. Pikirnya , tak seharusnya dia tak bersyukur, karena hidup ini tentu ada konsekuensinya, apapun opsi yang telah dipilihnya. Dia kembali ke ranjangnya dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

xxxxx

Pekerjaannya hari itu sangat banyak, laporan analisa kimia masih bertumpuk-tumpuk di meja kerjanya. Setelah berkutat lama di lab, Shiho menyadari jam udah menunjukkan angka 10 malam. Asistennya sudah pamit pulang berjam-jam lalu. Dia mengecek handphonenya, ada 2 pesan dari Shintaro yang mengajak keluar besok. Dia tersenyum kecil dan membalasnya. Entah kenapa malam itu Shiho tidak ingin pulang ke apartemennya dulu, dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke bar kecil tak jauh dari sana. Intuisinya merasa ada sesuatu malam ini.

Ruangan bar itu kecil dan tidak penuh pengunjung. Dilihatnya sekeliling kemudian dia mengambil kursi di depan bartender. Shiho memesan _Black Russian_ dan menghabiskan 10 menit terakhir menyesap minumannya ketika dia menyadari ada pria sendirian yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk dan tertidur di seberang kursi barnya. Matanya menyipit ketika mengenali rambut pria itu_. Shinichi_ _Kudo_! _mengapa dia disini?_

Shiho tampak ragu tapi kemudian bangkit dan mendekati pria itu. Digoncangkan lengannya.

"Kudo- _kun_", panggilnya tajam.

Shinichi bangun, matanya mencoba fokus ke arah suara, "Siapa kau?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kudo! Kau tampak berantakan dan bau alkohol. Kau harus pulang atau ada yang melihatmu. Reputasimu bisa hancur."

"Aku tak perduli reputasiku…" gumamnya tak terdengar. Shiho mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku akan menelepon Hakase supaya dia menjemputmu pulang"

"Miyano.." Shinichi hendak bangkit tapi dia roboh lagi, Shiho cepat menyanggahnya dan membiarkan dia duduk balik di kursi bar. Gadis itu kesal melihat Shinichi yang sempat-sempatnya mabuk-mabukkan. Dia cepat menelepon Hakase dan sialnya hanya rekaman kaset penerima telepon yang memberitahukan pemilik rumah tidak ada di rumah. Dia teringat Hakase pernah memberitahunya kalau dia akan pergi ke Osaka untuk beberapa hari.

Shiho menutup teleponnya. Pikirannya cepat berputar. _Shinichi Kudo, detektif SMU terkenal menghabiskan malamnya di bar sambil mabuk-mabukkan. _Dia membayangkan _headlines_ koran-koran besok. _Bagaimana kalau aku membawanya pulang ke tempat Mouri-san ?_ Shiho bisa membayangkan apa reaksi Ran kemudian dia menghela nafas. Akhirnya dia memutuskan memanggil taksi dan memapah Shinichi pulang ke apartemennya.

Shinichi mengerang dan membuka matanya menatap silaunya lampu. Dia berusaha bangkit berdiri ketika menyadari kalau dia tidur di suatu sofa di ruangan yang tak dikenal.

'_Dimana aku_?' batinnya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan Shinichi terperanjat melihat Shiho datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas. Matanya bertanya-tanya tapi Shiho hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan cangkir itu ketangannya," Minum dulu, Kudo." Dia kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Shinichi mematuhinya dan meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Aku menemukan kau mabuk kemarin malam di bar. Jadi karena Hakase tidak bisa dihubungi dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Mouri-san kalau aku membawamu pulang dengan keadaan berantakan," ujar Shiho tenang.

Shinichi cuma mengerang dan meletakkan cangkir itu di meja. Shiho menatapnya dengan sikap menyelidik," Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Kudo."

Detektif itu mematung tak menjawab. Shiho menghela nafas dan hendak bangkit berdiri ketika Shinichi menggumam pelan," Tunggu!" suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Shiho kembali duduk dan menunggu.

"Aku…..Kamu masih ingat kasus Seiji Asoh yang pernah kuceritakan padamu? Bahwa jika seorang detektif membiarkan tersangkanya mati bunuh diri sama saja dengan pembunuh…"

Shiho tak menjawab, dia membiarkan Shinichi terus bicara.

"Kemarin aku bersama Detektif Takagi dan unit penyelidik lain sedang mengusut kasus penusukkan anak SMA yang telah terjadi berulang kali. Kami mengamati pola serangan, mengambil sampel bukti dan menyebarkan jebakan ternyata pelakunya itu hanya seorang anak SMA biasa. Aku berhasil menemukannya dan ternyata dia punya alasan untuk melakukannya. Dia hanya menyerang orang-orang yang selama ini membully-nya. Dia sudah mencoba melapor ke siapa aja yang mau mendengar tapi tidak ada tindakan… Orang tuanya hanya menganggapnya kejahatan anak-anak dan menyerahkannya ke pihak sekolah. Guru-gurunya menuduhnya berbohong….Aku bimbang antara ingin menyerahkannya ke polisi, dia berhasil kabur dan mencoba bunuh diri. Nyawanya berhasil diselamatkan tapi dia sedang koma karena kehabisan darah…" Shinichi terlihat sangat tersiksa ketika kata-katanya tersendat keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tak tahan menunggu bersama polisi lain di RS jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar dan…"sambungnya lagi.

"Sejak kapan kamu berbaik hati kepada tersangka pelaku kejahatan?",potong Shiho dingin.

"Huh?"

"Sejak kapan kamu bimbang dan jatuh kasihan kepada tersangka? Kamu yang kukenal tidak pernah berbelas hati kepada kejahatan..",lanjut gadis itu dengan intonasi lebih tinggi.

"Miyano…aku…"

Shiho menunduk tapi kemudian tak disangka-sangka dia berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Shinichi. Raut mukanya merah menahan emosi. " Kamu ini detektif paling brilian yang pernah kuketahui.. SHINICHI KUDO. MANA KEBENARAN YANG TELAH KAUBANGGAKAN SELAMA INI? Kamu yang dulu tidak pernah selemah ini terhadap tersangka kejahatan…"

Shinichi kaget melihat Shiho melampiaskan emosinya. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Shiho sedekat itu. Mata birunya yang berkilauan, hidung dan pipinya yang agak merah, bibirnya yang berwarna pink… Dia merasakan hembusan nafas gadis itu di bibirnya…

"Kudo… aku tau kamu selalu mengutamakan kebenaran dalam hidupmu. Tetapi kadang-kadang ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan…ada hal-hal yang diluar kehendak kita. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu..jangan menekan dirimu begitu keras…" Shiho melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mundur. " Mungkin akulah penyebab kamu berubah, Kudo.. Kamu telah menghapus dataku di Pandora's Box.. Kurasa aku telah menghancurkan visi kebenaran yang telah kamu junjung tinggi selama ini… seharusnya kamu menyerahkan aku ke polisi bersama-sama dengan anggota BO lainnya dulu.."

"MIYANO! Sampai mati pun aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan kamu ke polisi. Kamu bukan penjahat seperti mereka itu. Kamu hanya dipaksa untuk membuat obat terkutuk warisan orang tuamu.."

Shiho hanya menatapnya sedih, betapa besar harga yang harus dibayar seorang Shinichi Kudo hanya untuk dia yang sama sekali tidak berharga dan tidak layak untuk mendapatkannya. Satu-satunya cara hanya pergi dari kehidupan detektif itu dan mungkin bisa menghilangkan sedikit perasaan bersalah yang menderanya selama ini.

"Shinichi… aku bukan temanmu atau siapapun. Kita hanya terikat oleh takdir karena obat yang kubuat. Setelah organisasi itu jatuh, ikatan takdir kita telah terpisah dan jalan kita tidak boleh saling bersinggungan lagi…"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kamu temanku.." Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya. Shiho hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Aku.." jawabnya terpotong karena bunyi dering handphone. Shinichi merogoh kantungnya dan menjawab," Halo? Kudo disini… YA? Benarkah itu? Ya Tuhan…terima kasih atas bantuannya..aku akan menjenguknya sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih.." Shinichi menekan tombol off dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat berbalik menatap Shiho. "Miyano.. anak itu..selamat..dia sudah sadar dari komanya" dia menarik dan meremas tangan Shiho pelan.

Shiho hanya mengangguk lega dan meremas tangan Shinichi balik. '_aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku kalau ada terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu dan membuat Shinichi menyesal selamanya. Ini semua salahku' _batinnya.

"Miyano…aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku juga mengerti hukum ada batasnya, versi keadilan tiap orang berbeda.. kamulah yang mengubahku. Selama ini aku hanya seperti memburu kesenangan menangkap orang yang bersalah tanpa melihat motif mereka terlebih dahulu.."

"Kudo…,"ucap Shiho lirih.

"Karena kamulah aku mengenal lebih jauh kebenaran, bukan versiku yang dulu, tapi kebenaran yang tidak lagi absolut tapi tergantung beberapa aspek..tergantung bagaimana kamu menganalisnya"

"Keadilan cuma semu, Kudo… Kita bisa menggunakan segala akal untuk menghindari hukum, tapi kita lupa bahwa masih ada penghakiman nanti.."

"Miyano..betul. Tapi kita masih punya waktu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan. Itu yang penting.."

Shiho diam, matanya bertemu dengan Shinichi yang melihatnya dengan lembut.

"Miyano..aku…" Ucapan Shinichi terpotong oleh dering handphone lagi. Kali ini punya Shiho. Dia cepat mengangkatnya,"Ya? Shintaro? "

Shinichi kembali mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama itu. Dia bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan menggerakkan kakinya ke dapur, tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan Shiho. Dia mengamati ruangan makan dan dapur Shiho yang minimalis. Hampir tak berperabot apapun menunjukkan pemiliknya orang yang praktis dan hampir tak pernah memasak. Samar-samar didengarnya pembicaraan Shiho di sofa kemudian hening. Setelah beberapa saat Shinichi kembali menemui gadis itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang menjenguk anak itu," Ucapnya melihat Shiho masih tetap duduk di sofa.

Shiho mengangguk pelan.

"Thanks udah menolongku kemarin," sambung Shinichi lagi.

Shiho hanya tersenyum dan berujar," Paling tidak aku mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat detektif arogan dan congkak sedang mabuk-mabukkan"

" .. kupikir kamu masih marah padaku…" Shinichi tersenyum membalasnya.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa aku marah padahmu?"

"Karena aku menghapus datamu di Pandora's Box tanpa sepengetahuanmu…"

Shiho menatap Shinichi lekat-lekat. "Kupikir aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih.. kamu sudah memberiku segalanya yang bisa kaupikirkan. Aku tak layak mendapatkan lebih dari ini lagi, Kudo.."

"Tentu saja kamu layak. Aku sudah berjanji padamu akan selalu melindungimu sampai akhir"

Shiho tak menjawab, dia cuma menghela nafas pelan.

"Eh… Miyano, aku boleh mampir kapan-kapan…? Tentu saja jika kamu tidak keberatan.." Shinichi buru-buru melanjutkan ketika melihat reaksi Shiho. Dia tidak tahu efek pertanyaannya ke gadis itu.

Shiho hanya mengangkat bahunya," Mouri-san yang akan keberatan."

Shinichi mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar nama itu. "Ran tidak akan keberatan..."

Shiho menyipitkan matanya menatap Shinichi, " Benar. Tidak ada yang patut dicemburui dari hubungan kita. Oh yah..Hakase berapa lama ke Osaka? Dia memberitahuku minggu lalu."

"Tiga hari lagi dia pulang. Mungkin ada perayaan kecil-kecilan atas keberhasilan produk ciptaannya. Kamu harus datang.."

"Baiklah.."jawab Shiho. Suasana menjadi canggung dan Shinichi berdiri kaku seakan hendak berbicara tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu harus pergi sekarang karena Shintaro akan datang sebentar lagi.."

Shinichi tertegun dan bergumam," Oh..Ya.. Sampai ketemu lagi Miyano.."

Shiho mengikuti Shinichi yang berjalan menuju ke pintu depan dan tersenyum mengangguk menatap kepergian detektif itu.

Setelah Shinichi benar-benar pergi, Shiho menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Dia berbalik dan bersandar di balik pintu, memejamkan matanya..

xxxxx

Tepuk tangan terdengar membahana di gedung konser itu. Ada seruan _encore_ beberapa kali. Para tamu tampak puas menonton pertunjukkan musik klasik yang baru saja berakhir. Shiho bangkit berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan menuju _backstage_. Matanya berkeliling mencari seseorang dan menemukannya sedang menyetel biola.

"Shintaro.." Shintaro melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"Kamu tampak cantik sekali hari ini..Shiho.."

"Thanks. Aku juga suka komposisi gubahan _Sebastian Bach_ yang kamu bawakan tadi" Shiho balik tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Aku akan siap beberapa menit lagi. Tunggu aku disini".

Shiho mengangguk dan duduk di kursi terdekat. Dia memperhatikan Shintaro pergi ke balik suatu ruangan. Gadis itu melihat sekeliling, masih banyak orang berlalu lalang, semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang membersihkan piano, membereskan partitur-partitur yang berantakan, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan seorang wanita tak jauh dari sana.

Shiho terkesiap dan bangkit berdiri. Orang-orang disekitarnya bergumam ada mayat di ruang proyektor dan ada yang sudah memanggil polisi. Shiho menghela nafas, '_apakah murder magnet-nya Kudo sudah menular ke dia?'_

Beberapa saat kemudian Shintaro datang dari balik ruangan dan menemuinya dengan muka pucat.

"Shiho, ada pembunuhan, salah satu karyawan kami yang menemukannya"

"Ah..kupikir kita tidak pernah beruntung ya, Shintaro? Kencan kita selalu terganggu mayat-mayat"

"Haha..benar..Detektif itu, Shinichi Kudo, akan datang sebentar lagi"

"Kudo?"

"Benar. Ada yang memberitahuku. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan dulu..kamu dan dia.."

Shiho tidak mendengarnya karena matanya sudah menuju kedatangan Shinichi ke backstage. Dia tampak terkejut melihat Shiho dan Shintaro tapi hanya sebentar setelah itu dia menghilang ke ruangan lain bersama petugas polisi lainnya.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan tadi?" tanya Shiho.

"Lupakan saja..itu tidak penting."

Shiho tersenyum. Dia menahan keinginannya untuk pergi menemui Shinichi dan melihat dia menunjukkan skill detektifnya. Dia dan Shintaro duduk dalam diam sampai kemudian polisi keluar dengan Shinichi lagi. Shiho agak kaget ketika melihat tatapan dingin Shinichi kepada dia. Detektif itu datang mendekat bersama beberapa petugas polisi.

"Ya..Pria ini termasuk orang yang menemui korban setelah pertunjukkan berakhir" ujar salah satu polisi.

"Shintaro Fukuyama. Kami butuh informasi atas pembunuhan Miss Yuhara Maeda. Silakan ikut dengan petugas kami", ujar Detektif Megure.

Shintaro tampak bingung tapi dia berdiri juga dan meremas bahu Shiho untuk menenangkannya kemudian berjalan mengikuti petugas.

"Kudo. Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Shiho cemas.

"Kekasihmu orang terakhir yang bertemu dengan korban dan dia diduga keras tersangkanya.."

Shiho membelakkan matanya, " Tidak mungkin.."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mencari bukti untuk kalau benar dia tak bersalah..", kata Shinichi tajam.

"Tentu saja dia tidak bersalah..",balas Shiho cepat.

"Miyano..aku tak tau apa yang kamu lihat padanya",gumam Shinichi pelan.

Shiho menggigit bibirnya," Dia pria baik, Kudo."

"Mengenai baik atau tidaknya tergantung penyelidikan nanti", kata Shinichi dingin.

"Tentu saja dia pria yang baik. Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa membedakan dan mengenali pria dalam hidupku?," tanya Shiho mulai emosi.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan kamu….Kupikir aku mengenal Ai Haibara dengan baik ternyata dugaanku salah.."

"Ai Haibara berbeda dengan Shiho Miyano. Ai Haibara sudah tidak ada lagi sekarang"

"Benar… jadi apakah aku salah jika menginginkan Ai Haibara lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu? Menyuruhku menjadi kecil lagi?",tanya Shiho heran.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku.." pembicaraan mereka terpotong karena petugas polisi itu balik lagi dan memanggil Shinichi. Dia mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Shiho di backstage. Orang-orang mulai berbisik dan saling bergumam. Shiho tak perduli, dia tetap duduk menunggu dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

Dua jam kemudian Shintaro datang dengan wajah lelah. " Shiho…Pelakunya sudah tertangkap. Salah satu pemain cello kami." Shiho merasa lega dan bangkit berdiri menyambutnya.

"Syukurlah.. Kudo memang detektif hebat", gumam Shiho.

Shintaro menatap gadis itu ," Detektif itu tadi berusaha mencari bukti untuk memberatkanku alih-alih berusaha untuk membebaskanku. Kamu bilang dia hebat?", tanya dia keras.

Shiho mengerutkan keningnya," Kudo tidak mungkin begitu"

"Ya, detektif yang selalu kau banggakan itu berusaha untuk membuatku bersalah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia berulang kali mengecek alibiku, mencocokkan bukti, merongrongku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan."

"Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya, Shintaro.."

"Dia berbeda ketika kasus di rumah orangtuaku kemarin. Mencercaku seakan aku yang melakukan pembunuhan itu!"

Shiho terdiam. Dia tidak berusaha membantah lagi. Dia memandang Shinichi dari kejauhan kemudian menghela nafas. "Ayo kita mampir makan dulu sebelum pulang, Shintaro"

Pria itu menggeleng. " Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makan melihat tatapan mata detektif itu, dia seperti elang yang hendak menyantap buruannya", ujarnya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Shiho tersenyum lemah dan dia menggandeng Shintaro keluar dari backstage. Mereka hendak keluar dari gedung teater itu ketika Shintaro tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia memutar badannya dan tangannya memegang lengan Shiho dengan erat. Mereka masih berdiri di lorong teater yang sepi.

"Shiho..ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu sekarang…", panggil Shintaro pelan.

"Ada apa…?"

"Aku… Aku tahu sesuai perjanjian kita semula waktu kita mulai pacaran, aku sadar kamu tidak mencintaiku…. Tapi semakin aku mengenalmu, semakin aku takut, jatuh semakin dalam, dalam mencintaimu…."

Shiho menatapnya tak percaya, matanya bertemu dengan mata pria itu.

"Aku tak tahu semua hal tentang dirimu. Aku tak tahu masa lalumu, aku merasa ada dinding yang begitu tebal diantara kita, kamu ingin kita tetap lanjut, Shiho?"

"Maksudmu..?", ujar Shiho lirih.

"Kamu biarkan aku mendekatimu, frustasi setiap hari memikirkanmu setiap saat tapi kamu tidak membuka diri sama sekali padaku."

"Jadi…?"

"Aku ingin kamu menceritakan segalanya padaku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat ada pria lain yang ada dihatimu selama ini.."

"Tidak ada pria lain, Shintaro…"

"Jangan menipu dirimu lagi, Shiho.. aku.." ucapannya terputus karena dia telah mencium gadis itu dengan hasrat dan emosi. Shiho kaget dan terkesiap. Dia merasa sangat rapuh, dimana sebagian tubuhnya ingin menolak dan sebagian lainnya merasa luluh.. Ciuman itu berakhir dengan cepat sama saat dimulainya.

"Maafkan aku..Shiho.." Gadis itu gemetar di dekapan Shintaro, pria itu membelai rambutnya dan membisikkan kata-kata dengan emosi tertahan di telinga Shiho.

"Kamulah yang kuinginkan tapi tak dapat kuraih. Karena kamu sudah menjadi miliknya…."

Shiho tak menjawab, dia mengubur wajahnya di dada pria itu..

Akhirnya Shintaro melepaskan pelukannya,"Shiho…" dia mencium pipi gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan kemudian menggenggam tangannya," Selamat tinggal.." dia menunduk dan pergi lagi. Kali ini tak akan kembali lagi.

Shiho kembali gemetaran dan dia ingin segera pergi dari lorong itu ketika seseorang menyambar lengannya. Dia kaget dan menyentak kembali lengannya. Ternyata Shinichi. Dia berdiri menatapnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Kudo?" ujarnya tajam. _Apa dia melihatnya? _Batin Shiho dalam hati.

"Kamu menangis.." Shiho tersadar ketika dia menyadari ada tetesan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Dia cepat-cepat menghapusnya dan berlari buru-buru keluar. Dia tak mau Shinichi melihatnya menangis.

Tapi Shinichi lebih cepat, dia berhasil mengejar Shiho dan menarik lengannya. Mereka berdebat di tepi jalan raya yang masih tampak ramai.

"Jangan susul aku!"seru Shiho.

"Apa yang terjadi kamu dengan pria itu?", desak Shinichi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kudo. Jangan ikut campur",desisnya.

"Dia membuatmu menangis. Tentu saja ini urusanku." Shinichi bersikeras.

Shiho menyetop taksi yang lewat dan segera masuk tanpa menunggu bantahan Shinichi lagi. Mobil itu melaju kencang meninggalkan detektif itu di pinggir jalan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Shiho hanya diam setelah memberitahukan alamatnya ke sopir. Airmatanya tak turun lagi tapi wajahnya masih tetap pucat.

Handphone-nya kembali berbunyi, pertanda ada pesan masuk. Shiho mengeluarkannya dengan lambat.

"_Because, if you could love someone, and keep loving them, without being loved back.. then that love had to be real. It hurt too much to be anything else." _

Dari Shintaro.

Shiho tau dia bersalah. Semakin dalam rasa menyesalnya, dia telah menyeret begitu banyak orang ke dalam masalahnya sendiri. Dia tersesat dalam labirin dan kumparan masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri tanpa bisa melihat jalan keluar.

To be continued…

* * *

AN : Aku menciptakan tokoh Shintaro karena aku ingin ada pria lain yang mencintai Shiho apa adanya dan bisa menandingi Shinichi. Haha. Aku ingin tokoh baru yang perfect seperti pria2 di drama Korea dan bukan dari fandom DC. Endingnya? Terserah readers deh, mau balik ke Shintaro atau Shinichi ? :3

Kritik, ide dan saran tetap diterima. Thanks telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**L**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

**L for Lonely**

_**Part 1**_

Kediaman Hakase tampak ramai hari ini. Shiho sedang duduk di sofa mengamati keriaan Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko. Mereka sibuk memutuskan siapa yang hendak memotong kue duluan. Suara Genta yang nyaring mencoba meyakinkan kalau dia yang berhak kemudian dipotong seruan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko. Shiho tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Shinichi yang baru datang dan raut wajahnya senang ketika melihat Shiho. Dia datang bersama Ran Mouri. Gadis itu tertegun melihat Shiho dan pandangan matanya bertanya-tanya. Dia tampak berbisik ke Shinichi yang dijawab pria itu sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Shiho bangkit berdiri ketika mereka mendekat.

"Perkenalkan aku, Shiho Miyano, kenalan Professor Agase." Shiho mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Ran dengan hangat.

"Aku.. Ran Mouri.. Kita pernah bertemu di pesta dubes minggu lalu"

"Benar. Saat itu kita tidak sempat berkenalan, Mouri-_san_." Shiho tersenyum.  
"Er…maaf….Kamu kenal seorang anak yang bernama Ai Haibara, Miyano-_san_? Dia sangat mirip denganmu.."

"Oh..dia sepupu jauhku. Tadi anak-anak juga udah menanyakan hal yang sama padaku." Shiho tersenyum kecil pada Ran. Shinichi hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Ran menggandeng tangan Shinichi menuju tempat Hakase dan anak-anak berada. Shiho melihat mereka dalam diam. Dia merasa butuh udara segar dan hendak keluar dari rumah ketika dia menyadari ada pria yang sedang berdiri di teras.

"Kamu…" Pria itu berbalik. Dia tersenyum melihat Shiho.

"Lama tak ketemu. Kamu keliatannya baik-baik saja", ujar Shuichi Akai. Dia tampak jauh kurus dibanding dulu waktu menyamar menjadi Subaru Okiya.

"Benar. Sejak kejatuhan BO, kamu menghilang. Kamu balik ke Amerika?"

"Ya. Kemarin aku baru tiba disini. Aku mencarimu. Professor Agasa memberitahuku kalau kamu datang hari ini"

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"Tertarik untuk bergabung ke FBI?"

"FBI?" Shiho menaikkan alisnya.

"FBI membutuhkan orang-orang seperti kamu. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu disini, Miyano. Aku tahu apa yang diperbuat Kudo di Pandora's Box. Tidak ada file lamamu di FBI. Lagipula BO sudah tidak eksis lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menahanmu disini."

"Aku punya kehidupan disini, Akai-san. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada hakase untuk selalu bersamanya"

"Professor Agasa? " Shuichi tersenyum kecil, " Jika hanya itu keberatanmu, akan ada seseorang yang menjaganya nanti. Tak usah khawatir"

"Seseorang? Maksudmu siapa?" tanya Shiho heran.

"Tak lama lagi kamu akan tau. Miyano, kau tak cocok berada di Japan. Kau.. lebih cocok bila bersama .."

"Siapa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja" Shiho menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik tapi dia tidak meneruskannya.

"Kapan kamu balik lagi ke US?" tanya Shiho lagi.

"Aku baru sampe kemarin dan kamu ingin aku segera balik?"

Shiho tersenyum kecil," Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Bagaimana kabar agen Jodie dan yang lain?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja. kamu tanya berapa lama aku disini karena siapa tahu berubah pikiran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi bersamaku?"

"Itu.."Shiho tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Shuichi tiba-tiba mecengkeram bahu gadis itu dengan kuat," Kupikir kamu tau apa yang kumaksud sebelum pergi ke US beberapa bulan lalu itu…"

"Tidak..aku tidak tau.." Shiho mengelak dan menghindari tatapan Shuichi yang menghujam tajam. Pria itu menarik dagu Shiho dengan lembut supaya tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Aku selalu menjaga pesan Akemi padaku. Menjagamu. Bukan hanya dari kejaran BO tapi mungkin untuk seterusnya…"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik" ujar Shiho dingin.

"Memang kamu wanita yang kuat. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, Miyano. Tapi kamu tidak bahagia disini. Ikutlah bersamaku ke US. " pinta Shuichi.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak bahagia disini? Disini ada Hakase, Kudo dan yang lain.." elak Shiho lagi.

"Bohong. Jangan lari lagi dari kenyataan, Miyano. Kamu jelas-jelas tidak bahagia disini. Matamu yang memberitahukannya padaku. Kamu kesepian. Kita bukan manusia biasa yang seperti lainnya. Kehidupan kita kompleks dan definisi kebahagiaan kita berbeda artinya dengan dongeng umumnya. Kudo sudah memilih gadis kantor detektif itu dan aku tahu kamu bukan gadis egois yang ingin menghancurkan hubungan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau kamu memulai hidup yang baru di US bersamaku? Tawaran yang sangat menarik bukan?"

Shiho tak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk. Shuichi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan berbisik di telinga gadis itu," Aku di Tokyo selama dua minggu. Kamu tau dimana bisa mencariku, Miyano. Pikirkanlah baik-baik.." Pria itu kemudian berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Shiho sendirian.

Suasana yang hening dipecahkan oleh teriakan Ayumi memanggil Shiho.

"Miyano-san.. Hakase mencarimu.." Shiho terkesiap dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan menemui yang lain. Disana keadaan tampak kacau dan berantakan. Ran sibuk merapikan ruangan. Rupanya salah satu peralatan ciptaan Hakase meledak dan menimbulkan asap tipis ke seluruh ruangan. Detektif Boys batuk-batuk keluar dari ruang makan. Pandangan mata Shiho tak sengaja bertemu dengan Shinichi. Detektif itu melempar senyuman kecil.

Memori Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara kembali berputar. Shiho ingat ketika masa-masa itu mereka sering berkemah bareng, melacak kejahatan, memecahkan teka-teki, mencoba semua peralatan Hakase yang terbaru, nonton film bersama dan lain-lain. Betapa Shiho merindukan kenangan itu tapi sayangnya sekarang hanya tampak terbayang-bayang dan hitam putih di layer-layer ingatannya. Bahkan sebagian ingatannya sebagai Ai Haibara sekarang tampak samar mulai tak berbekas lagi. Bukankah masa-masa sebagai Ai yang sedang menikmati kehidupan anak kecil kedua kalinya yang layak merupakan masa yang paling berbahagia setelah kabur dari BO? Kenapa memori itu sekarang tampak buram dan suram berkotak-kotak seakan ada yang hilang?

"Miyano…" Shiho sadar dari ingatannya ketika Shinichi menyenggol lengannya. Dia cepat bereaksi untuk menutupi kebingungannya dengan buru-buru membantu Ran membersihkan sisa dan serpihan alat ciptaan Hakase.

Shinichi hanya menatapnya seakan hendak bertanya sesuatu tapi tak jadi karena Shiho meninggalkannya begitu melihat Hakase memanggilnya. Pertanyaannya mengendap dan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Ai-kun. Kamu sudah bertemu dengan Akai-san?" tanya Hakase begitu melihat Shiho.

"Sudah. Barusan aku bertemu dengan dia."

" Ada apa dia mencarimu? Dia pikir kamu masih tinggal bersamaku, Ai-kun. "

"Tidak ada yang penting, Hakase. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu lagi setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini. Tapi yang kudengar dari dia, ada yang akan menjagamu nantinya. Apa itu berhubungan dengan Miss Fusae?"

Pipi Hakase merona merah,"Jadi Akai-san sudah tau tentang hal ini? Aku memang akan memberitahumu, Ai-kun. Miss Fusae akan datang dari US beberapa hari lagi dan dia akan tinggal disini."

Shiho tersenyum menggoda,"Wah, tak kusangka hubungan kalian makin akrab."

Hakase hanya terbatuk-batuk dengan pipi merah. Shiho tersenyum puas menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Ai-kun.. Akai-san memberitahuku kalau dia akan mengajakmu ke US, benarkah itu?"

"Itu.. aku belum memutuskannya.." Shiho tampak bingung, Hakase menepuk lengannya dengan lembut," Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Kupikir jadi anggota FBI juga bukan hal yang buruk."

"Aku tahu, Hakase. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama ini, Ai-kun. Kamu tampak kurus dan pucat. Jangan terlalu lelah berkerja karena kesehatanmu yang paling penting"

"Aku mengerti, Hakase." Shiho tersenyum lembut menenangkan pria tua itu. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko datang dengan ribut. Mereka sibuk membicarakan rencana kemping untuk bulan depan diselingi teriakan makanan yang banyak oleh Genta dengan antusias dan alat-alat percobaan Hakase yang harus dites lagi oleh Mitsuhiko dengan gaya ilmuwan. Shiho tersenyum melihat mereka , pandangan dia kembali bertemu dengan Shinichi yang rupanya juga sedang menatap anak-anak. Shiho dan Shinichi saling tersenyum kecil penuh arti. Ran yang berdiri disampingnya menatap kebingungan dan mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat senyum Shiho dan Shinichi seakan mereka sedang berada di dunia parallel yang sama berbeda dengan yang lain di ruangan itu.

Malam datang dengan cepat, Ayumi dan yang lain sudah pulang dijemput keluarga mereka masing-masing, yang tersisa cuma orang dewasa. Shiho bangkit dari sofa dan hendak pamit pulang ke Hakase. Shinichi yang melihatnya cepat berseru," Miyano, kamu tunggu dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kudo-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kamu sebaiknya mengantarmu Mouri-san pulang karena sepertinya hujan akan segera turun."

Hakase menggeleng," Sepertinya akan badai, Ai-kun. Kupikir kamu tinggal semalam disini dulu. Besok baru pulang. Lagipula besok minggu, kamu tidak bekerja kan?" Ran yang mendengar Hakase memanggil Shiho dengan Ai-kun seharian sibuk bertanya pada Shinichi tentang nama itu dan dia tidak puas karena Shinichi hanya berkata Hakase mungkin salah bicara dan menganggap Shiho sebagai pengganti gadis blonde yang dulu tinggal bersamanya.

"Benar…baiklah kalau begitu..lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini" Shiho tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu tidak kencan hari ini? Bagaimana dengan pria itu yang dulu kamu ceritakan padaku?" tanya Hakase santai.

"Itu..kami sudah putus.." jawab Shiho lemah. Entah kenapa hati Shinichi yang mendengar ini terasa ringan, sangat ringan, membuatnya ingin berteriak kesenangan. Ran memperhatikan raut muka Shinichi yang tampak berubah tapi dia hanya diam saja tak bereaksi. Dia tampak sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh…sayang, padahal dari yang kudengar, dia pria yang baik kan? Apa ada masalah?"tanya Hakase lagi

"Tidak. Kami hanya tidak cocok bersama .." Shiho diam berusaha supaya pembicaraan ini tidak berlanjut lagi karena dia sadar Shinichi dan Ran masih ada disana dan dia bisa merasakan tatapan Shinichi membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu mengantar Ran. Sampai jumpa, Miyano, Hakase"seru Shinichi riang. Ran menggandengnya erat. Shiho yang melihat hal ini, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Tampak cuaca memang sudah berubah, menjadi dingin dan tanda-tanda hujan lebat akan segera datang.

Malam itu Shiho tak bisa tidur lagi. Dia mencoba mengatur posisi bantalnya dan tubuhnya berbolak balik tak mampu membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan memeluk bantalnya. Kamarnya tampak gelap dengan bayangan samar. Suara hujan bertalu-talu menimpa bumi menjadikan irama yang berulang-ulang dan berputar-putar di benaknya. Memorinya kembali, kembali ke masa setelah penyerangan BO beberapa waktu dulu…

"_Apa yang kaulakukan setelah BO hancur, Kudo?"_

_Conan tersenyum, matanya tampak berkilat di balik kacamatanya," Tentu saja kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo"_

"_Itu tak perlu kamu katakan dengan jelas, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Setelah itu? Tentu menikahi wanita impianmu bukan?" sindir Ai Haibara._

"_Oi,oi. Kamu terlalu cepat mengatakannya, Haibara. Aku ingin kembali ke kehidupan normal sebagai detektif dan mungkin kehidupanku selanjutnya akan menjadi membosankan dengan tidak adanya organisasi criminal yang mengejar..terdengar ironis bukan, Haibara. Aku yang selama ini mengidamkan untuk kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo dan begitu kesempatan itu datang aku merasa..bimbang.."_

"_Kamu bimbang? Seperti bukan dirimu saja, Kudo. Jangan-jangan hidup sebagai Conan Edogawa sudah mengambil hampir semua sisi hidupmu.."_

"_Benar, aku ragu..karena sepertinya kamu tidak menggunakan antidote itu"._

"_Kupikir kamu tak usah cemas karena ini hidupku dan aku yang akan menjalaninya"  
"Tentu saja aku cemas, Haibara.. kamu pikir aku siapa? Kamu yakin akan tinggal sebagai Ai Haibara? Ini bukan dunia dimana kamu harus bersembunyi dibalik anak 7 tahun. Bukan dunia abnormal yang penuh kebohongan lagi. Kamu sudah bebas dari mereka, Haibara"_

"_Tidak..aku selamanya tidak akan pernah bebas dari BO. Satu-satunya jalan untuk itu adalah melanjutkan hidupku sebagai Ai Haibara. Shiho Miyano sudah mati karena APTX 4869 dan Ai Haibara harus hidup untuk bertanggung jawab untuk kesalahan yang dilakukan Shiho Miyano di masa lalunya."_

"_Tidak. Ai Haibara hanya tokoh fiktif rekaan belaka. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, Haibara, jangan pernah lari dari takdirmu. Lagipula kamu pernah bilang siapa yang melawan arus waktu akan mendapat hukuman. APTX sudah banyak memakan korban jadi satu-satunya cara untuk melawannya adalah hidup terus. Kamu dan aku telah menang melawan obat yang tidak seharusnya dibuat itu dan caranya adalah menggunakan antidote itu."_

"_Aku tidak mau menggunakan antidote itu, Kudo dan keputusanku sudah final. "ujar Ai tegas._

_Conan merasa amarahnya memuncak," Baik. Jika kamu tidak menggunakannya, aku juga tidak."_

"_Kudo.. Berpikirlah pakai logika dan realistis. Selama ini kamu ingin balik kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, jangan gara-gara aku , kamu berubah pikiran. Kupikir ada yang salah denganmu hari ini. Kadar kewarasanmu sedang menurun sepertinya"_

"_Benar. Aku sudah gila. Kamu juga. Kamu yang gila ingin tetap menjadi Ai Haibara. "_

"_Kudo.." mata Ai menyipit dan dia menggumam ," Sebutkan alasan logis kalau kehidupan Shiho Miyano patut untuk dilanjutkan lagi."_

"_Aku..aku…" Conan kehilangan kata-kata. Ai menatapnya lalu menghela nafas," Kudo, aku tidak melihat kalau keputusanku tetap menjadi Ai Haibara itu ada hubungannya denganmu. Kamu dan aku masing-masing punya jalan hidup yang berbeda. Hanya takdir yang membuat jalan kita bersinggungan dan kupikir aku tidak punya hak untuk berada di masa depanmu. Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupmu, Kudo, biarkan aku membayarnya sebagai Ai.."_

"_Jadi salah satu alasan kamu tetap menjadi Ai Haibara karena merasa bersalah padaku? Bodoh. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Kamu…Kamu adalah sahabatku."_

"_Lagipula aku tidak pernah memiliki masa kecil yang normal, kupikir Tuhan memberiku kehidupan berputar terbalik lagi untuk mendapatkan hal-hal yang tidak pernah kudapatkan."_

"_Haibara. Aku…tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu.."_

"_Kudo..aku tidak kemana-mana, aku akan tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Disini ada Hakase juga"_

"_Tidak.." Conan kelihatannya susah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang selama ini menganjal di hatinya, matanya terlihat berkilauan dibalik kacamata palsunya, hati Ai terasa mencelos karena dia tidak pernah melihat tatapan Conan yang penuh emosi. Mata biru Conan yang seharusnya melambangkan ketenangan tetapi malah menggambarkan kobaran amarah dan emosi yang menyala._

"_Haibara..kupikir aku menyukaimu.." Mata Ai membesar, hatinya tersentak, kata-kata Conan seakan mengalirkan arus listrik yang menyebar ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya._

"_Tidak..tidak mungkin…"gumamnya pelan.  
"Benar..aku berulangkali berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan ini karena kupikir aku punya Ran yang selalu menungguku, tapi Haibara… perasaanku padamu berbeda.. Ran adalah segalanya bagiku, aku sudah mengenalnya sepanjang usiaku tapi kamu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.." Conan berhenti sejenak kemudian menggumam," Kau tahu, pertama aku sangat benci karena kau adalah orang-orang dari organisasi itu.." Conan berhenti dan tersenyum kecil ," Tetapi aku..tidak bisa mengingkari kalau kau adalah orang yang paling penting bagiku..Ran tetap penting bagiku…tapi aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu..tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu disisiku.."_

"_Ini hanya spur-of-moment, Kudo", potong Ai cepat," Perasaanmu padaku hanyalah momen sekejap karena kita sama-sama terjebak dalam anak kecil begitu lama. Kamu hanya bercanda, sepanjang aku mengenalmu, hanya Mouri-san yang ada dihatimu.."_

"_Aku tidak bercanda, Haibara… tapi kupikir aku memang bingung..dan aku juga sudah menghapus datamu di Pandora Box. Tidak ada lagi datamu yang bisa diakses baik oleh FBI dan BO. Kamu bisa kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano tanpa ada masalah lagi"_

"_OH.. Tak seharusnya kamu melakukan begitu banyak hal padaku. Kupikir aku tak layak mendapatkannya, Kudo"_

"_Yang jelas kamu harus tetap bersamaku dan satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah kamu menjadi Shiho Miyano saat aku menjadi Shinichi Kudo"_

"_Kamu detektif egois, Kudo. Kamu tak pernah memikirkan kepentinganku.."_

"_HAIBARA!" Conan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Ai merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hangat karena kontak fisik itu walau sesungguhnya hatinya panas karena emosi yang bergejolak._

"_Maafkan keegoisanku, Haibara, kupikir kamu yang paling mengerti diriku. Jadi sekali ini dengarkan permintaanku ini.." bisik Conan._

_Ai akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Conan dengan dingin._

"_Haibara.." Conan mulai gugup ketika mata biru Ai tampak berkabut dan serasa jauh…_

"_Baiklah, aku setuju kembali menjadi Shiho Miyano tapi lupakan perasaanmu, Kudo. Kamu hanya bingung, setelah menjadi Shinichi Kudo, kamu akan jelas dengan semuanya setelah kembali. Tenang saja.. lagipula Mouri-san sudah menunggumu dan kamu sudah berjanji akan kembali padanya.."ujar Ai pelan._

_Ai tersenyum menenangkan pada Conan walau mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tau apa yang sedang terjadi di hati gadis kecil itu. Emosi yang menghujam dadanya ketika mengucap kata demi kata itu. Dia tidak boleh menghancurkan hidup Shinichi lagi apalagi mencoba merebut dia dari Ran Mouri, kalau ada yang patut berkorban dan disalahkan adalah dia sendiri karena dia berhutang banyak kepada detektif ini. Shinichi yang pertama menolongnya dan mengenalkan kehidupan baru padanya. Dia belajar banyak pada Shinichi. Dia belajar tentang keadilan, kejujuran, kesetiaan, dan keteguhan. Dia yang memberikan cahaya setelah sekian lama tinggal dalam kegelapan. Dia yang mengajarkannya cinta, kasih sayang, kelembutan di dunianya yang penuh dengan terror dan kejahatan. Lakon dia bukan putri yang akhirnya mendapatkan pangeran tetapi tokoh putri palsu yang harus membayar semua dosa masa lalunya… tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyesal, asal Shinichi bahagia karena tujuan hidupnya kali ini memastikan kebahagiaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya._

_Conan tak mampu bersuara lagi , dia hanya termangu melihat Ai menyerahkan plastic kecil yang berisi antidote permanen APTX 4869._

Wajah Conan yang penuh kebingungan dan amarah berputar terakhir sebelum Shiho tersentak dari mimpi pendeknya. Dia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba mengusir bayangan memori itu. Ada setitik air mata yang jatuh pelan bergulir di pipinya kemudian menetes di dagunya…

To be continued…

* * *

AN : Pertama, aku minta maaf kalo Shiho dan Shinichi OOC banget disini. Karena menurutku Shinichi yang mulai menyukai Shiho dan merasa bersalah pada Ran sehingga dia menjadi bimbang sedangkan Shiho jelas jelas bukan tipe cewek yang ingin merebut pria lain walau dia menyukai Shinichi jadi dia rela berkorban. Shiho disini beda dengan Ai Haibara dan Sherry karena sebagai Ai dia bersikap tegar dan dingin sedangkan sebagai Sherry dia hanya mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Shiho Miyano disini adalah gadis yang rapuh, sering bimbang dan mengingkari perasaannya. Jadi biarkan mereka yakin pada perasaannya masing-masing dulu untuk menjalin hubungan baru nantinya.

thanks atas reviewnya, tentu saja Shiho dan Shinichi akan berakhir bersama ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**L**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

**L for Lonely **

**Part 2**

Shiho bangun ketika matahari hampir menyinari ranjang tempat dia tidur. Dia cepat bangkit berdiri dan menatap jam dinding. Pukul 9 pagi. Wah, pasti Profesor Agasa sudah bangun duluan. Gara-gara imsonia yang menyerang, dia baru bisa tidur jam 5 pagi. Dulu sewaktu dia masih menjadi Ai Haibara, dia yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Gadis itu kemudian buru-buru mandi dan menghambur ke ruang makan. Disana ada Profesor Agasa dan… Shinichi Kudo.

"Tuan putri sudah bangun rupanya" sahut Shinichi sambil tersenyum lebar. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti panggang. Sedangkan Hakase tampak senang dan menggeser kursi untuk menyilahkan Shiho duduk.

"Ngapain kau kesini, Kudo?" tanya Shiho sambil duduk.

"Ha-Ha, kata-kata pertama darimu sangat menyakitkan. Duduk dulu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Shinichi nyengir.

Shiho menyipitkan matanya,"Kemana?"

"Ah, ada kasus yang harus kuselesaikan. Di teluk Tokyo"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Shiho heran.

Shinichi cuma nyengir dan menaruh roti panggang dan selai di piring gadis itu.

"Makanlah dulu"

Gadis itu mendengus pelan dan mulai makan. Detektif itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berbicara.

Setelah selesai makan, Shinichi menyeretnya ke mobil setelah berpamitan dengan Hakase dan mereka duduk dalam diam selama perjalanan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku, Kudo? Dimana Mouri-_san_?" tanya Shiho memecah kebisuan.

"Dia sedang ada pertandingan karate hari ini."

"Jadi aku hanya pengganti dia, Kudo?"

"Tidak. Aku memang ingin mengajakmu. Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" tanya Shinichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Shiho hanya mendesah tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

Sesampai di teluk Tokyo, pemandangan sangat bagus. Langit biru menghampar dan angin laut menderu-deru. Sulit untuk tidak tersenyum melihat camar berterbangan sana sini dan bahkan ada sisa-sisa jejak pelangi di ujung cakrawala.

Shinichi bersama Shiho berdiri di ujung dermaga menatap pemandangan dalam diam.

Hingga Shiho bergumam," Ada kasus apa yang hendak kau pecahkan disini, Kudo?"

Shinichi tersenyum malu. "Tidak. Jika kukatakan ingin membawamu kemari tanpa alasan pasti kau tak mau"

Shiho memalingkan wajahnya menatap Shinichi. "Ada apa dengan kau, Kudo? Ceritakan padaku"

Pria itu menoleh, tatapan mereka bertemu. "Aku dan Ran kemarin bertengkar."

Shiho mengangkat alisnya. Dia menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Shinichi.

"Dia… menanyakan banyak hal. Tentang kau…dan Ai Haibara. "

"Jadi aku penyebab kalian bertengkar?"

"Bukan itu saja sebenarnya, tapi… Miyano, aku sudah memberitahunya kalau itu bukan urusannya, tapi dia bersikeras ingin menanyakan padamu. Tentu saja aku melarangnya. Dia marah dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Kami selalu bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Kenapa semua wanita begitu keras kepala?" ujar Shinichi frustasi.

"Biarkan saja, Kudo. Kupikir dia cemburu. Tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padanya." Shiho mencoba tersenyum menenangkan pria yang sedang kalut ini.

"Tidak. Dia tidak berhak ikut campur urusanmu. " ujar Shinichi sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kudo. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum tau persoalan sesungguhnya. "

"Miyano… kadang-kadang aku berpikir, jauh lebih menyenangkan saat menjadi Conan dimana aku sangat berharap ingin bersamanya daripada sekarang. Aku tetap tak bisa memahaminya, hubungan kami tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali… Ti—Tidak ada orang yang bisa memahamiku selain dirimu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Shiho ikut tersenyum,"Mungkin karena kau terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Kudo, wanita memang kadang susah dimengerti, tapi berusahalah" Dia menepuk bahu Shinichi dan kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di lantai dermaga. Kakinya berayun-ayun.

Angin berhembus mempermainkan rambutnya. Shinichi mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kau akan tetap tinggal disini untuk seterusnya?" tanya Shinichi.

"Hm…lihat saja nanti"

"Kau ingin pergi kemana lagi?" tanya Shinichi sambil mengerutkan alisnya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kudo"

"Miyano! Sebenarnya penyebab kami bertengkar bukan itu saja, tapi…" seru Shinichi tapi perkataannya terhenti ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Dia menyambarnya dengan cepat kemudian menjawabnya.

Wajah Shinichi pucat pasi dan handphonenya terlepas jatuh ke lantai dermaga.

"Ada apa , Kudo?" tanya Shiho mendadak cemas.

"Ran… dia… kecelakaan" ujar Shinichi terbata-bata.

Mata Shiho membesar. Dia meraih handphone yang jatuh lalu menggenggam tangan pria itu," Di mana kecelakaannya? Mouri-san sedang berada dimana sekarang? "

"Di..rumah sakit Beika..kondisinya kritis…" ujar Shinichi parau. Shiho hanya mengangguk dan menyeret pria itu segera ke mobil. Dia mengambil alih kemudi dan menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi kembali ke kota Tokyo.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Shinichi tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Badannya gemetaran. Shiho sampai harus berulang kali mengecek dia untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Mouri-_san_ pasti baik-baik saja, Kudo" ujar Shiho mencoba menenangkan.

Shinichi tak menjawab. Dia sekarang menutup matanya dengan raut muka kesakitan.

Shiho menghela nafas dan menginjak gas dalam-dalam.

Sesampai ke RS Beika, Shiho sampai harus menyeret Shinichi turun dari mobil karena dia kelihatan tak mampu berjalan normal lagi.

Langkah-langkah mereka berdua terdengar nyaring memantul di lorong rumah sakit. Di depan ruang ICU sudah berkumpul orang tua Ran, Sonoko dan professor Agasa. Mereka menatap Shinichi dengan cemas.

"Kudo! Ran..Ran.." ujar Sonoko sambil gemetar, air matanya mulai turun. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Ada apa dengan Mouri-_san_, Hakase?" tanya Shiho cemas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah professor.

"Dia tertabrak truk sewaktu menyeberang pulang" kata Profesor Agasa. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ran-_kun_ kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Kata dokter harus dioperasi dan harapan hidupnya cuma tinggal sedikit"

Shinichi membelakkan matanya dalam horror. Dia berdiri dengan limbung sehingga Shiho harus memapahnya duduk disalah satu kursi. Eri dan Kogoro Mouri duduk saling menggengam tangan satu sama lainnya. Mereka hanya melihat Shiho sekilas sebelum menarik Shinichi untuk duduk disampingnya.

Shiho berdiri mematung. Dia merasa kalau dia tidak boleh berdiri disana. Suasana sangat pekat akan kematian, bau obat menyebar di segala panca indranya, dan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras.

'_Apapun yang terjadi, Mouri-san harus selamat'_ batinnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya begitu keras hingga kuku runcingnya menusuk daging dan telapak tangannya mulai berdarah.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang mati lagi setelah Akemi-_neechan_.." gumamnya tak bersuara.

Professor Agasa menatapnya dengan cemas. Dia kemudian duduk di sampingnya tak berkata apa-apa.

Jam demi jam berlalu dengan lambat. Samar-samar terdengar suara isakan tangis Sonoko dan dengusan lirih dari Eri Mouri. Shiho mengerling ke arah Shinichi. Pria itu bersandar pada dinding sambil memejamkan mata. Raut wajahnya masih sangat pucat dan butir-butir keringat bermunculan di dahinya. Ada aura kesakitan dan frustasi yang tergambar jelas di setiap gerakannya.

Kemudian pintu ruangan ICU terbuka, rombongan dokter dan suster keluar. Mereka semua bangkit berdiri dan otomatis mengelilingi bertanya dengan suara parau dan gugup.

"Bagaimana, Dokter?" tanya Sonoko dengan lemah karena orangtua Ran tak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat raut muka si dokter yang tampak muram.

"Sayang sekali… kami sudah berusaha semampu mungkin. Saudari Ran Mouri telah meninggal dunia setengah jam lalu. Dia mengalami trauma hebat atas benturan kepala dan kehilangan begitu banyak darah. Kami telah melakukan segala hal yang bisa dilakukan tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Maafkan kami" ujarnya.

Eri pingsan begitu mendengar kabar itu, untung saja Kogoro segera memapahnya. Sonoko menangis dengan keras. Sedangkan Shinichi… dia hanya mematung seakan tak percaya.

Shiho ingin menghiburnya, menenangkan hatinya tapi dia juga tak mampu bergerak. Kepergian Ran yang mendadak ini membuatnya tergoncang jauh lebih yang dia kira. Apalagi Shinichi. Dia tampak seperti mayat tanpa gairah hidup, badannya limbung dan dia duduk terhenyak dengan mata merah.

Shiho tak sanggup melihat betapa kesedihan melanda pria itu, dia kemudian duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Dingin.

"Kudo.." bisiknya. Tapi tampaknya pria itu tak mendengarnya. Bibir Shinichi hanya bergerak-gerak pelan menyuarakan sesuatu yang hampir tak terdengar oleh Shiho. Dia mendekatkan telinganya dan hatinya hancur begitu mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar.

"Aku..bahkan…belum sempat berbaikan dengan Ran.. dan dia pergi begitu saja…"

"Kudo.."

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU, MIYANO!" semburnya tiba-tiba. Shiho kaget dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"GARA-GARA KAU…" raung Shinichi, air matanya mulai turun deras tak terkendali. Dia mendorong Shiho dari sisinya. Dia tampak ingin memuntahkan segala perasaan bersalahnya dan memilih untuk melemparkannya pada gadis itu.

Shiho terhenyak dan berdiri dengan lambat. Sonoko, Kogoro yang sedang memapah Eri dan Hakase melihat mereka bertanya-tanya.

Shiho tak tahan lagi, dia kemudian berlari, lari meninggalkan mereka semua. Matanya terasa panas dan kepalanya pusing. Langkahnya tersaruk-saruk dan hampir tersandung. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Tenggorokkannya terasa sakit, dia ingin berteriak tapi tak sanggup. Dia bahkan tak tau bagaimana dia bisa pulang ke apartemennya dalam keadaan selamat. Ingatannya kabur, dia hanya teringat dorongan Shinichi pada tubuhnya, teriakannya yang parau, tatapan mata Sonoko, Eri dan Kogoro.. pandangan mata Hakase yang cemas…

Dia menemukan dirinya kembali saat terbaring di ranjang mungilnya. Mencoba untuk tidur melupakan segalanya. Dia bahkan butuh obat tidur dengan dosis 2x lipat. Kesakitan yang tertera di bola mata Shinichi masih terbayang-bayang dengan begitu jelas sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

"_GARA-GARA KAU…"_

Gelap.

* * *

Penguburan Ran Mouri dihadiri begitu banyak orang. Kepribadiannya yang hangat membuat banyak yang kehilangan. Shiho tak mampu menghadiri pemakaman itu, dia hanya menyendiri di apartemen berhari-hari, mencoba membunuh waktu dengan mencoba berbagai penelitian di lab kecilnya. Ketika percobaan yang kelima belas gagal, gadis itu tak tahan lagi. Dia membanting peralatannya dan duduk dengan padangan mata kosong. Dia bahkan tak tau berapa jam yang dihabiskan dengan hanya duduk bengong meliat kurva dan grafik pada jurnalnya tanpa mampu mecerna satu kalimat pun.

Bel berbunyi. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Gadis itu tetap tak bergeming.

Berbunyi lagi. Tapi ditambah dengan gedoran pintu yang keras. Shiho tersentak dan bangkit tersaruk-saruk membuka pintu dengan lambat.

Shinichi Kudo berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata merah dan wajah pucat. Rambut hitamnya berantakan, dagunya tampak sudah tak berhari-hari tak dicukur, bajunya tampak kumal dan dia tampak kurus.

"Kudo…?" desis Shiho pelan. Pria itu tak menjawab, hanya menghambur masuk tanpa permisi.

Shiho mendesah dan menutup pintu. Ketika dia berbalik dia menemukan Shinichi berdiri begitu dekat di depannya. Dia seketika mundur tapi pria itu malah merangsek maju. Nafasnya yang berbau alcohol tercium begitu nyata.

"Kau mabuk lagi, Kudo" ujar Shiho tenang walau hatinya mulai berdetak kencang. Ada perasaan tak nyaman ketika menyadari wajah Shinichi begitu dekat hingga kedua hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan.

"Haibara…" bisik Shinichi lirih. Dia menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi Shiho. Gadis itu mulai gemetar, dia segera mendorong dada pria itu tapi tangannya langsung dicengkeram dengan erat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Kudo! Lepaskan aku" teriak Shiho gugup. Dia meronta tapi pria itu malah menariknya dengan kuat ke sofa. Gadis itu jatuh terbanting dan Shinichi segera memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Badannya terasa berat menindihnya.

"Ku—Kudo.." Pria itu menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba, rasa alcohol yang pahit tercampur antara ciuman mereka. Shiho mendorongnya lagi tapi pria itu malah memiting tangannya di atas kepalanya. Ciumannya mulai terasa panas, Shinichi menciumnya dengan begitu bernafsu, penuh dengan rasa frustasi yang meledak membutakan nalar dan akal sehat.

"JANGAN, KUDO…"jerit Shiho ketika ciuman Shinichi berpindah ke lehernya. Bibirnya terasa hangat dan gadis itu gemetar.

Shinichi berhenti dan menyeringai,"Kau membiarkan pria brengsek itu menciummu, tetapi kau tidak ingin berciuman denganku. Padahal aku tau kau mencintaiku, HAH ? MIYANO..?"

_Jadi dia melihatku saat bersama Shintaro..._

Air mata Shiho mulai turun menggenangi pipinya," KUDO, Kau sudah gila. Lepaskan aku atau aku panggil polisi"serunya dengan suara parau.

"Miyano…" Shinichi bagai tersengat listrik ketika melihat air mata gadis itu. Dia mematung dan kemudian bangkit berdiri. Seakan kesadarannya kembali dengan tiba-tiba.

"Maafkan aku, Miyano…" ujarnya dengan serak. Pundaknya gemetar. Dia menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Shiho bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk menatap Shinichi. Dia tak pernah melihat pria itu begitu larut dalam keputusasaan dan kesedihan. Hatinya terasa sakit teriris. Airmatanya turun tak berhenti. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menggandeng pria itu duduk disampingnya. Tangannya memeluk Shinichi dan pria itu menangis tanpa suara di pundaknya.

Shiho ikut terisak sambil membelai punggung pria itu.

"Miyano…kau tau apa yang membuatku merasa bersalah?" desisnya hampir tak bersuara.

"Ya…?"

"Aku mengatakan pada Ran bahwa aku sadar kalau aku mencintaimu… dan kami bertengkar kemarin karena ini…"

Shiho mematung.

**to be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N : hmm.. progress cerita diluar dugaan haha.

thanks for reading and reviewing :)


End file.
